


Revelation Shaft

by threewalls



Category: Vagrant Story
Genre: Community: ff_fortnightly, Double Drabble, M/M, Tricksters, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-04
Updated: 2009-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 02:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><cite>Sydney had meant for this night to pass without memory: a drunken feast-day tumble, a tall blonde woman whose face Hardin could not picture and who had gone before the casks ran dry. </cite></p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelation Shaft

Sydney had meant for this night to pass without memory: a drunken feast-day tumble, a tall blonde woman whose face Hardin could not picture and who had gone before the casks ran dry.

"Have I hurt--"

"Do you think I would come to you unprepared?"

Sydney resents the shrewishness of his voice. Of all men, Sydney would choose one that would reach around for his woman's pleasure, even rutting her into a wall.

"I do not know the methods of men that..."

Sydney has spent into Hardin's hand and yet he cannot name the act. Hardin's weight, just moments ago so pleasing, stifles. Sydney has no leverage; his stretched fullness is a taunt and yet Hardin has no sense to step away.

"Men do not often investigate what they do not want to know."

"I do not want?" Hardin gives a bark of laughter. "Does my heart yet hold secrets from you?"

Sydney clenches at that, at the lick of Hardin's mouth, the scrape of his beard against the sweat-soaked skin by Sydney's spine. Suddenly, he is thinking of Sydney's blood-sin, the splay of bladed fingers.

"I've taught you too well." Sydney rolls his shoulders, his hips.

"Teach me more."


End file.
